To investigate two different interventions with the objective of improving the quality and economy of drug prescribing in nursing homes, a randomized control-group, pretest, post-test design will be implemented. Participating patients in various skilled nursing facilities (SNFs) will be randomly assigned in each SNF to three groups. Group I will receive drug prescribing by pharmacists with physicians responsible for the medical diagnoses and monthly physical reassessment of the patients. Group II will involve comprehensive drug therapy evaluations written monthly by pharmacists which can be utilized by the physician for prescribing decisions. Group III will be the control group receiving the normal physician prescribing and pharmacist monthly review in compliance with current SNF regulations. Process and outcome measures will be utilized to compare the ability of these experimental treatments to reduce the incidence of inappropriate therapy, reduce the incidence of adverse drug reactions, reduce the use of unnecessarily costly drug products and improve other factors related to the quality and economy of the patients care and drug therapy. Various descriptive and analytical statistical procedures will be used as appropriate to examine the data and results, including cross tabulations and analysis of variance.